elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport 'is a bionic superhuman and a main character in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. He is the smartest of his siblings and gets teased for being short, a nerd, and not being able to get a girlfriend. He will join forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar (along with his sister, Bree) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Biography Chase is a bionic superhuman, genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, Leo took Adam, Bree and Chase and showed them the real world, by taking them to school for their first time. In Season 2, Chase was more grown up, but was still teased by Adam and Bree. In Season 3, Chase (along with Adam and Bree) had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind. At the end of the season, he, Adam, Bree, Leo and Donald get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train the bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, fought Sebastian, one of Krane's lead soldiers, but later came across Giselle, Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend. In Lab Rats: Elite Force, it is known he will join forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature and responsible individual, but he can be strict and bossy sometimes. He is also shown to be quite arrogant, such as bragging about his intelligence. He possesses a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program and playing pranks. He's shown to be very brave, just like his siblings were he shows a lot of care for. Family Bree Davenport Main Article: Brase Bree is Chase's older sister. They care a lot for each other, but also tease each other once in a while. Chase teases Bree about her not being able to keep a boyfriend, and Bree teases Chase about being a nerd. However, they love each other inside and would do anything. When Chase nearly died, Bree was really sad. They care about each other a lot, and have a pretty close relationship. Friends Kaz In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz helped heal Chase so he didn't explode. They also switched intelligence. Oliver Chase and Oliver '''may become good friends in Elite Force due to them having similar personalities, but there's a possibility they become rivals because of that. Abilities Bionic Abilities * Super Intelligence: 'His main bionic power, Chase has larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Most of the bionic apps he uses requires his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. * '''Force Field: '''One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. Chase's force field has developed so its closer to Marcus' force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. * '''Force Field Ball: '''He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. Since his force field has changed, it is unknown if this bionic ability still works. * '''Commando App: '''When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is not activated. While it ''is activated he can't use his other abilities. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. * 'Fingerprint Recognition App: '''Chase can scan the fingerprints from anyone off of his database. * '''Facial Recognition: '''This is shown when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match. * '''Super Senses: '''Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. * '''Super Durability: '''Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. * '''Senses Recording: '''He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. * '''Bionic GPS: '''Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. This also means, however, that his chip signal (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. * '''Viewing Screen: '''Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. * '''Hacking: '''Chase can remotely hack computers. It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. * '''Override App: '''He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. * '''Magnetism App: '''Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. * '''Molecularkinesis: I't was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance (another force pushing against it in the other direction). * '''Mathematical Analysis: '''Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football, and again to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. He uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. * '''Mental Database: '''Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people. * '''Levitation: '''Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. * '''Chemical Analysis Scan: '''A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. * '''Thermal Scanning: '''It is demonstrated that he is able to conduct thermal scans. * '''Bionic Vision: '''It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the invisibility cloak Donald made. He uses it to scan the inside of the for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. ** '''Bionic Eye: '''Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. * '''Microscopic Vision: '''He uses this ability to see where the nanobots we're going to in the llama's body in Llama Drama. He also mentions this ability in First Day of Bionic Academy while bragging to Sebastian. * '''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. * Mental Link: '''Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. * '''Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Chase (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. * '''Laser Bo: '''Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. * '''Speed Reading: Chase speed read one of Bree's books (this is probably due to his super intelligence). Temporary Bionic Abilities *'Super Speed:' In an episode of Lab Rats, Chase switched his bionics with his siblings for a day. This is Bree's ability of Super Speed. (This episode was called: "Chip Switch") *'Super Strength:' An ability from his other sibling, Adam Davenport, who is unfortunately not going to be in this Spin-off series. This is from the episode of Lab Rats called: "Chip Switch". *'Heat Vision:' From the same sibling, Adam Davenport. Chase got the ability by switching his Bionic Chip for a day, in the episode: "Chip Switch" on Lab Rats. Non-Bionic Abilities * Physical Attributes: '''Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, or in arm wrestling despite Adam being stronger than him. He is also shown to be very agile, though he doesn't have super agility like Bree. * '''Leadership: Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. * Bravery: '''Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. * '''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. * Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Chase and his siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. * '''Strategic Planning: Chase easily overpowered and escaped from the android that tried to rip out his chip. Locked Hidden Abilities * Night Vision * Acid Spit Glitches * Commando App: This ability can glitch itself on, turning Chase into Spike if he gets very angry or nervous, usually at the most inopportune moments. * Sonic Sneeze: His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot. * '''Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he can only see in pixels. * '''Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: '''When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his molecularkinesis. Trivia *He is the world's third bionic superhuman. *He switched intelligence with Kaz in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *He has many similarities to Oliver. **Both are extremely smart. **Both have trouble getting girls to notice them. **Both are noted to be control freaks. **Both have been made fun of their heights. **Both have/had a parent who is a villain. **It was even stated that Oliver reminded Bree and Skylar of Chase. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Heroes